


拟人

by Aiakos



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 包括《克苏鲁神话》系列以内和以外的诸神拟人。只有一张大图和极其简短的文字内容。
Kudos: 12





	1. 1-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、阿撒托斯  
2、莎布·尼古拉斯  
3、犹格·索托斯  
4、奈亚拉托提普  
5、克苏鲁  
6、哈斯塔  
7、伊赫乌蒂  
8、图尔兹查  
9、格赫罗斯  
10、鲁利姆·夏科洛斯

他是端坐于黑暗宇宙深处的漆黑万神殿中央的，不存在些微的理性和智慧，甚至连丝毫的自我意识也不曾拥有的至高魔神。他不断地、无意识地，也是无意义地低声呢喃着“咿呀，咿呀”，然后突然像发狂的凶猛野兽一般嘶吼着“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！——”。

阿撒托斯

身高：3m

体重：10t

“将这枚腐烂的金苹果，献给最美丽的女神。”

莎布·尼古拉斯

身高：2.5m

体重：10t

“并非是阿撒托斯神话，也并非是克苏鲁神话，而是犹格·索托斯神话。”

犹格·索托斯

身高：2.5m

体重：5kg

“阿撒托斯陛下的一切言语和行为都不曾存在过任何意义。阿撒托斯陛下的意志是无意义的，或者说根本不曾存在过任何阿撒托斯陛下的意志。我的所作所为事实上也全部都是无意义的。黑暗、虚无、混沌……宇宙本身便是无意义的。”他用尖利、刺耳又苍老的声音，带着嘲讽的语调这么说道。

奈亚拉托提普

身高：1.9m

体重：1t

（修格斯莲花的灵感来源于伊丽莎白·贝尔的短篇小说《修格斯绽放》。）

他是端坐于深海之底的翡翠王座之上的暴君，如古老的大海一般喜怒无常。

克苏鲁

身高：2m

体重：5t

他是驾驭着双头拜亚基王所拉动的黄金战车，头戴苍白面具，身披黄袍，手执黄铜权杖的王。

哈斯塔

身高：2m

体重：50kg

她是希柏里尔的黄金麋鹿，是甜美的爱与香甜的丰饶。

伊赫乌蒂

身高：2m

体重：1t

“还需要更多的祭品……”铜绿色的火焰熊熊燃烧。

图尔兹查

身高：2.9m

体重：10kg

他将黑暗点燃，将寂静砸碎。他大喊着：“这是盛大的节日！”

格赫罗斯

身高：2.9m

体重：1t

寒冷夺走了原本五彩缤纷的人世间里所有的生命、所有的热量和所有的色彩，只余下苍白的死寂。而他成为了这苍白与死寂的世界里唯一的活物、唯一的主人、唯一的神明。他端坐于晶莹剔透的冰山王座之上，像蝴蝶、鲜花与宝石一般美丽非凡。

鲁利姆·夏科洛斯

身高：2.1m

体重：2t


	2. 11-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11、特兹卡特利波卡  
12、魁札尔科亚特尔  
13、格拉基  
14、克纳普戈斯  
15、洛基

他拥有恶劣的性格，强大的能力，崇高的地位，还有众多的称号——就像是奈亚拉托提普一样。但是他和奈亚拉托提普是完全不同的神明——他是“烟雾镜”。他会为人类将他误认为奈亚拉托提普而大发雷霆，降下灾厄。

特兹卡特利波卡

身高:2.6m

体重：2t

人类将他当做是一位温柔、善良，而又慈爱的神明。然而，事实真的是如此吗？如果他真的是一位温柔、善良，而又慈爱的神明，又怎么会对自己的孪生兄弟——修洛特尔如此暴力呢？他根本就不是一位温柔、善良，而又慈爱的神明……

魁札尔科亚特尔

身高：2.7m

体重：2.1t

腐烂……

格拉基

身高：2.3m

体重：2.3t

“我曾经在梦中，在那颗现在早已经不存在的蔚蓝色行星上的，无比遥远的蛮荒时代里，被创造出原始文明的陆生种族当做是永生不死的蛇发女妖，亦或是首尾相连的大蛇，甚至是宇宙的‘第一因’而受到崇拜。我是‘时之吞噬者’——克纳普戈斯。”

克纳普戈斯

身高：2.8m

体重：8t

仿佛是燃烧的火焰一样深红的毒蛇缠绕了一周，然后从生长着三只排列地如同是小丑的帽子一般的巨大犄角的恶魔骷髅的口腔中伸出，吐着剧毒的信子——洛基，邪恶的洛基；洛基，恶毒的洛基；洛基，丑陋的洛基。

洛基

身高：2.9m

体重：1.9t


End file.
